Chupetones
by lover180592
Summary: Hay actos que te puede llevar a tus más fervientes deseos... pero ten cuidado con algunos que te puedan delatar


**HOLA DE NUEVO… JAJA YO SE QUE NI SIQUIERA HE TERMINADO MI OTRA HISTORIA PERO SE ME OCURRIO ESTA QUE ES DE SOLO UN CHAPTER… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…=P ****ADVERTENCIA:**** Si eres una persona santa esta historia no es de tu tipo…**

**CHUPETONES**

Era un sábado en la mañana en el cual Serena estaba despertando muy feliz, el día anterior habían dado las calificaciones y por suerte PASO todos sus exámenes y no solo de panzazo si no que con un poco más.

En el escritorio se veía un boleta de calificaciones con puros 8 y uno que otro 9… Si creanlo o no Serena se había esforzado demasiado para los exámenes.

El día de ayer las chicas la felicitaron y dijeron que lo celebrarían el sábado yendo de compras, comidas y mucha diversión…

Serena se levanto muy emocionada al saber que por fin después de mucho tiempo todas se relajarían y disfrutarían el día. Se puso ropa casual, se peino y empezó a guardar algunas cosas en su bolsa.

"Buenos días Serena" le dijo Luna "Me da mucho gusto que hayas tenido esas calificaciones y espero que sigan así"

"Jaja, esta bien Luna… al rato nos vemos" dijo Serena mientras se agachaba a acariciar a la gata para después salir disparada de su habitación

"Que extraño, vi morado su cuello… tal vez no vi bien" dijo la gata que se subió en la cama de Serena y se durmió.

Ya fuera de su casa Serena fue al videocenter donde se quedo de ver con las chicas y ahí desayunarían algo. Cuando llego ya estaban todas ahí sentadas en la habitual mesa que daba vista a la calle.

"Ya llegue… Hola chicas, como están??"

"Serena siempre llegando tarde, llevamos 15 minutos esperándote" le dijo Rei

"Tranquila Rei, hoy se lo perdonaremos a Serena por las buenas calificaciones que obtuvo en sus exámenes" dijo Lita

"Eso es algo que no se ve muy menú"

"Querás decir a menudo" le dijo Ami a Mina

"Si como sea"

Todas se rieron mientras Serena se sentaba a lado de Ami y veía el menú.

"Tengo muchísima hambre, quiero unos waffles, una malteada, un omelet, jugo de naranja y un pastel de chocolate"

"Serena te pondrás más gorda de lo que ya estas" dijo Rei

"No estoy gorda!!"

"Cierto, eres una ballena"

"Eres un grosera Rei!!!! No te das cuenta que los estudios me agotaron y que ahora debo de recuperar fuerzas" dijo lloriqueando Serena

Ordenaron el desayuno después se pusieron a platicar acerca de los planes que realizarían después. En eso Ami se percato de que en el cuello de Serena había tres moretones, lo cual significaba una sola cosa.

Con solo hacer las conexiones la peliazul se sonrojo profundamente y sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

"Que pasa Ami?? Te sientes bien??" le pregunto Lita pero en eso observo el cuello de Serena en el que había manchas moradas, Lita comprendió lo que Ami vio y también saco las conjeturas de la inteligente chica. Se ruborizo y no dijo nada.

"Y ahora el ratón le rió la boca??" les pregunto Mina, las chicas que estaban ruborizadas veían de reojo a Serena que seguía discutiendo con Rei. Vio un color morado en el cuello por lo que la rubia nada mas abrió la boca y se quedo viendo a Serena.

"Usted que piensan chicas?? Chicas?? Que tienen??" pregunto Rei, observo que Lita y Ami estaban muy rojas, mientras que la descarada de Mina no deja de tener la boca abierta mirando a Serena. Rei vio con detenimiento a Serena hasta que vio lo que mantenía a las demás muy nerviosas.

"SERENA TSUKINO!!! QUE RAYOS SON ESAS MANCHAS MORADAS?!?!"

Serena se espanto demasiado no se había percatado que todas la veían fijamente.

"Que manchas moradas??" Serena agarro una cuchara y se empezó a mirar la cara hasta que volteo de lado y vio que tenía tres moretones.

"Ay, jeje es que ayer estaba pintando con unos plumones pero me caí y tenía abierto el morado y me callo encima pensé que no me había manchado… Voy al baño a quitármelos"

Serena se fue al baño, mientras que las chicas se observaban entre ellas.

"Ustedes creen que fue un plumón??" pregunto tímidamente Ami

"Hay que ingenua eres Ami, esos son chupetones" contesto Mina

"Eso lo vamos a comprobar en cuanto venga Serena, si se le quitaron Ami tu te fijaras si tiene maquillaje en su bolsa y si lo tiene son chupetones… Si es así tendré que decirle algunas palabras a Darien" dijo Rei

"Mejor no hay que meternos, yo creo en Serena y si dice que fue un plumón yo le creo" dijo la peliazul tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Ami "De acuerdo, pero no me gusta esto"

Cuando Serena regresó ya no tenía las manchas moradas y todas la veían con cautela, la chica de coletas se sentó en de nuevo en su lugar y dejo a un lado su bolsa.

"Ven chicas no había nada de que preocuparse"

Mientras desayunaban Rei miro a Ami en señal de que se fijara en el bolso de Serena, mientras la joven devoraba su desayuno. La peliazul se asomo en el bolso y nada mas traía su celular, su cartera, sus llaves de la casa y unos pañuelos; ninguna señal de ningún maquillaje. Dejo la bolsa a lado de su dueña y vio a Rei con cara de pocos amigos y mirada de –te lo dije- Mina y Lita se percataron del cambio y dieron un respiro.

Después de eso ya nadie volvió a tocar el tema, todas se relajaron y siguieron su día de festejo. A las 5 de la tarde, Serena vio su reloj y dijo.

"Chicas, las tengo que dejar, mamá me pidió que llegara temprano a la casa. Perdón"

"No te preocupes Sere, mañana nos vemos en el templo" dijo Mina

"Y no llegues tarde" la regaño Rei

"Ush!! Esta bien, mañana nos vemos chicas"

Después Serena tomo el autobús que llevaba a su casa. Las chicas la vieron partir y después Ami miro a Rei muy enojada.

"Te dije que le debíamos de creer a Serena no había nada de maquillaje en su bolsa, solo su celular, sus llaves, unos pañuelos y su cartera"

"Ami no te esponjes solo quería comprobar" le respondió la pelinegra para calmarla "Ya me puedo quedar tranquila, se que Serena nunca haría esas cosas y mucho menos Darien"

Mientras tanto Serena se bajo a tres calles de donde había tomado el autobús y sacaba de la bolsa de su falda el maquillaje y lo guardaba de nuevo en la bolsa

"Que bueno que me lo pude ocultar en la bolsa de la falda, ahora tengo que arreglar un asuntito pendiente con cierto caballero" dijo para si misma Serena mientras se dirigía al departamento de Darien.

No se había dado cuenta en la mañana de su cuello y ahora que tenía tiempo empezó a recordar ayer…

**FLASHBACK**

_Serena llevaba muy feliz su boleta de calificaciones en la mano mientras subía al elevador del edificio donde Darien vivía. Le había llamado y le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, Darien le dijo que estaba en su casa. Cuando llego a la puerta de su amado toco como loca la puerta._

_ "Ya voy" le contesto una voz varonil, al segundo ya había abierto la puerta "Serena por que estas tan feliz?" le pregunto Darien correspondiéndole la sonrisa a la rubia._

_ "Toma Darien" Serena le entrego la boleta y Darien se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Serena se sentó en el sofá y espero. Darien empezó a observar el papel y cerro la puerta del departamento y se dirigió donde estaba Serena._

_ "Amor, estas son tus mejores calificaciones!!! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" dijo el enamorado y la levanto del sofá, la cargo y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios._

_Serena se sentía en las nubes por el beso, y pensó que si cada vez que sacara buenas calificaciones estas serían sus recompensas se pondría a estudiar más. Cuando Darien la dejo en el suelo y se separo de ella, le sonrió y la abrazo muy fuerte._

_ "Por tu esfuerzo mi princesa, este humilde servidor te recompensara con lo que tu quieras" le susurro en el oído, con una ronca y seductora voz. Serena solo quería una cosa…_

_ "Te quiero a ti, estar hoy contigo" le contesto con ojos picaros la rubia_

_ "Tus deseos son ordenes…" el enamorado no necesito más y beso a la rubia con pasión, Serena se aferro a él, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; mientras el joven la levanto del piso nuevamente y Serena ya no solo se aferro con los brazos sino que también con las piernas. Las manos de Darien la sujetaban de sus glúteos y la llevaba a su recamara._

_Cuando llegaron, la deposito en la cama y se puso arriba de ella, la volvió a besar mientras le empezaba a quitar la blusa. La rubia tampoco se quedo atrás y le quito la camisa dejando todo el fuerte torso al descubierto, casi le rompe la camisa de la desesperación. Darien mientras empezó a besarla por el cuello y le acariciaba los pechos, Serena gimió ante las sensaciones que los besos le dejaban, la quemaban cada beso que le plantaba cada caricia._

_Darien no podía contenerse y el saber que la tenía debajo de él, que su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo no pudo evitar que sus organismos se emocionaran. Serena sintió entre sus piernas el duro miembro de Darien y no pudo más que excitarse más, así que se soltó el cabello (sabía que volvía loco a Darien con el cabello suelto) y después se bajo los tirantes de su bracier._

_Darien vio que Serena se soltaba el cabello, paro un momento los besos y vio como la rubia empezaba a bajarse los tirantes del bracier haciendo que se excitara de más pues al mismo tiempo la rubia lo miraba con pasión en los ojos. No lo soporto y él mismo le quito el bracier con un poco de violencia, haciendo que la rubia gimiera ante el brusco movimiento; dejo al descubierto los senos de la rubia que se podía ver que estaba excitada. Darien los beso y lamió con ternura para no lastimarla, y la joven solo se dejaba; mientras que la mano de la rubia instintivamente se dirigía hacía abajo del abdomen del joven que no pudo contenerse y llevo sus labios hacia el cuello de Serena, al mismo tiempo la mano del joven subió hasta la pierna y le subió la falda metiendo su mano más haya de la entrepierna. Serena la sensación la quemaba, no se podía contener era como una adicción y abrió las piernas lentamente dando así la invitación al joven de seguir. La rubia alcanzo el miembro duro del joven y lo acaricio, el joven mientras tanto besaba el cuello de la joven y en una desesperación por tratar de contenerse para consumir el acto mordió el cuello de la joven al mismo que sus dedos se introducían en la joven._

_Serena no sintió mucho lo de su cuello pues las sensaciones de abajo eran muy fuertes, y de lo cual solo pudo gemir violentamente… _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Serena estaba extremadamente roja cuando recordaba lo que había hecho ayer, pero no llegaron más allá y eso fue por que el teléfono de Serena sonó. Pero ahora recordaba que Darien si la había mordido y muy fuerte, eso enojo mucho a la rubia pues en cierta forma la delataba como el día de hoy.

-_Lo bueno es que llevaba maquillaje, pero de esta no se escapa Darien…- _pensó la rubia mientras subía el elevador del edificio.

Cuando llego al departamento toco y espero, Darien abrió la puerta (nada más llevaba un pantalón y una toalla que le colgaba de los hombros) Serena se quedo viendo el torso de su novio y lo miro juguetona.

"Serena, no te esperaba. No ibas a salir con las chicas??"

"Si pero en la mañana me salio un imprevisto en el cual te hago culpable absolutamente" le dijo algo molesta a Darien

"Pasa, haber como estuvo??" el joven la dejo pasar y cerro la puerta. Serena no se sentó se quedo parada a cierta distancia de Darien y lo miro.

"Te culpo por esto" mientras tanto Serena se tallo el cuello donde el maquillaje empezó a desaparecer y mostró tres chupetones. Darien se sonrojo al instante pues eso sabía que fue de ayer. "Creo que te podrás imaginar como se hicieron, no me había dado cuenta hasta en la mañana cuando las chicas lo descubrieron, por suerte una mentira y el maquillaje me salvaron" concluyo la rubia

"Ehmm, perdón Serena" dijo apenado el pelinegro todavía sonrojado. Serena se acerco a su novio, se soltó el cabello y lo miro seductoramente. Darien la observo embobado mientras veía como también se quitaba la blusa y cuando llego hasta él, acaricio su torso. Y traviesamente levantaba la mirada hasta engatusarlo.

" O no amor, de esta no te salvas" le dijo con una voz seductora. Darien la levanto y se la llevo a su recamara en donde nada ni nadie los molestara.

Al día siguiente Darien iba a acompañar a Andrew a la compra de unos muebles para la casa de su amigo, cuando llego a su casa Andrew lo invito a pasar y le invito un café mientras charlaban.

Darien estaba un poco cansado (quien sabe porque) que estiro la espalda y con ello el cuello. Andrew se ahogo con el café y miro a Darien muy sorprendido.

"QUE SON ESAS MANCHAS MORADAS?? No me digas que son… que son…" Darien nos sabía de que hablaba.

"Que manchas??"

"Mejor vete a checar"

Darien se metió al baño y se miro en el espejo cuando alzo el cuello tenía dos chupetones pero bien grandes. Darien se puso nervioso y recordó lo que ayer Serena le había dicho.

"_O no amor, de esta no te salvas"_

También se acordó de lo que hicieron, Serena lo había mordido cuando estaba al mismo tiempo agarrando ciertas partes suyas.

Después de eso solo pudo reírse.

-_Hay esa mi princesa traviesa… pero de esta tampoco se salva-_

**FIN**__

**Espero que les haya gustado, había tenido algunas platicas con mis amigas acerca de los chupetones y las recordé mientras escribía y dije por que no una mini historia. :P**

**De un baile para la salvación subiré nuevo capitulo la prox. Semana, por que ahorita tengo mucho trabajo…**

**Saludos y mil gracias por leer…**


End file.
